Pride
by Yuka Harumi
Summary: O orgulho era a sua realidade. Então seria o orgulho que iria prevalecer.


_If we'd go again… All the way from the start._  
_**(Se nós percorremos novamente todo o caminho, desde o início.)**_  
_I would try to change the things that killed our love._  
**_(Eu poderia tentar mudar as coisas que mataram o nosso amor.)_**  
_Your pride has built a wall, so strong that I can't get through._  
**_(Seu orgulho construiu uma parede, tão forte, que não consigo atravessar.)_**  
_Is there really no chance? To start once again._  
_**(Não existe realmente nenhuma chance? **__**Para recomeçarmos novamente.)**_  
_I'm loving you._  
_**(Estou amando você.)**_

Scorpions – Still Loving You

**Pride**

William T. Spears & Grell Sutcliff

Dizem que a memória mais inesquecível da vida de alguém é o primeiro amor. Passe o tempo que passar – _ainda que outros possam surgir_ – a lembrança _daquele _primeiro sentimento confuso e dolorido perdura para sempre. Inexplicável e ao mesmo tempo... Tão completo. E na maioria das vezes, quando se está sujeito às mudanças do destino, outros amores vêm e vão. Cumprindo o ciclo de relações entre um ser humano e outro.

Mas quando esse sentimento teima em continuar a durar vividamente, como se quisesse gritar que seria o primeiro e o último a habitar o coração alheio, lidar com o amor tornar-se algo quase intragável. Era como se que nada pudesse tirá-lo dali – _nem amores paixões passageias, atrações físicas e outras coisas mais que denotam algum cunho romântico._ Nada.

_Absolutamente nada._

Amar era pesaroso, assim como controlar o próprio sentimento ao ponto de querer ocultá-lo na irrompível barreira do orgulho. Amor e orgulho são duas coisas que – _quase _– sempre andam de mãos dadas. E certamente poderiam ser consideradas grandes culpadas do derradeiro fim de relacionamentos que teoricamente poderiam ter algum final feliz. Ah, finais felizes são apenas uma grande utopia. Dedicados apenas às histórias de lindas princesas sofridas e príncipes montados em seus cavalos brancos.

Amar nem sempre era sinônimo de felicidade, assim como o _"feliz para sempre"_não passava de completo mito.

Ainda existia o maldito _orgulho_.

Ter algum sentimento não correspondido talvez fosse uma das piores frustrações na vida de uma pessoa. Ainda que _ele_ não soubesse disso. Mas isso não caracterizava o caso em questão.

William T. Spears encontrava-se numa difícil cruzada. Era _estupidamente_ amado por um _Shinigami _inconsequente. Mas negava-se a todo custo tornar aquele sentimento recíproco.

Eis que entra o intocável orgulho novamente entra como peça principal do teatro. Tão grandioso e arrogante, emanando seu poder através de palavras ferinas e gestos violentos. William Spears funcionava assim. Recriminava qualquer aproximação de Grell, desde o dia que se conheceram em uma fatídica tarefa atribuída aos dois. Tarefa que valia a aceitação de ambos do Departamento do _Shinigamis_. Sutcliff emanava presunção por todos os poros de seu corpo – _ao ponto de ambos se agredirem no meio do teste_. Grell parecia ser bastante inconstante, pois algum tempo depois, lá estava o ruivo dizendo algumas palavras quase impróprias – _no sentido perverso da palavra_ – ao seu ouvido.

O _Shinigami_ parecia o seu oposto em forma de homem – _com cabelos esquisitamente ruivos, personalidade chamativa e um inigualável atrevimento. _Atrevimento que lhe provocava bastante, pois sempre que se aproximava de Grell, era recebido por algum gesto inconveniente ou alguma declaração estúpida de amor.

Ele sempre dizia que se apaixonou perdidamente. E que William era o amor de sua vida.

Obviamente, Will fazia pouco caso das palavras de Sutcliff e ao seu irremediável jeito atrevido. Desmotivado, apenas desvencilhava-se de qualquer demonstração de amor – _por mais estranha que fosse, pois tudo que vinha de Grell era novidade._

E ainda existia o maldito _orgulho_.

O ruivo parecia não ceder a suas respostas negativas. Sempre arrumava um jeito de estar perto de si – _mesmo que todas as tentativas falhassem miseravelmente_.

Então surgira o tão falado demônio-mordomo, cujo nome passara a habitar costumeiramente os lábios bem delineados do _Shinigami_ escandaloso. A criatura – a seu ver – emanava _tanta_ repugnância, que o jovem supervisor perguntava-se _sempre_ porque diabos Sutcliff gostava tanto da presença daquele _akuma_. Mesmo que fosse sumariamente ignorado em todas suas investidas descabidas. As mesmas investidas que um dia, ele dirigira a si.

Um demônio. Consumidores de almas, ausentes de sentimentos e oportunistas.

William T. Spears odiava demônios. E depois que conhecera o _akuma_ em questão, passou a detestá-los ainda mais.

Ele mesmo não sabia os porquês daquilo. Odiar o comportamento demoníaco era comum, afinal, ambos trabalhavam de lados opostos. Mas odiar Sebastian Michaelis era algo que o incomodava ainda mais. Talvez, ouvir o cantarolar irritante de Grell Sutcliff proferindo o nome do demônio-mordomo todas as vezes que saiam para coletar almas, deixasse o supervisor totalmente nervoso. Tinha vontade de estapeá-lo até que não pudesse dizer palavra alguma – _ou talvez afundar sua própria deathscythe no pescoço do Shinigami ruivo, até que sua mente deixasse de clamar por um alívio._

Grell era capaz de despertar sentimentos que até a personalidade séria de William duvidava.

Odiava quando Grell adentrava a sua sala como se fosse um íntimo qualquer, para apenas observar de esguelha tudo o que fazia. _Odiava quando via o ruivo se esfregar de forma pervertida no maldito demônio._ Odiava quando o perfume adocicado e feminino de Grell preenchia o ambiente, denunciando a presença do ruivo onde quer que ele esteja. _Odiava quando Sutcliff dizia que queria beijar Sebastian._Odiava as investidas impensadas do ruivo, quando estavam sozinhos, resultando nas clássicas palavras desdenhosas e alguma agressão costumeira. _Odiava ter que conviver com o ciúme das palavras que Grell dirigia ao mordomo, todas às vezes que se encontravam._

Odiava a maldita voz interior que teimava em gritar, dizendo que seu primeiro amor permanecia ali. _Intacto._Porém, refreava-se diante de qualquer coisa que envolvia o nome Grell. E então passou a ignorá-lo ainda mais.

_Ainda existia o maldito orgulho._

E surpreendendo a si mesmo, viu o _Shinigami_ afastar-se repentinamente. Nenhum comportamento indecente, nenhuma investida abusada, nenhum comentário presunçoso. Nada. A princípio, achou que sua paz finalmente havia chegado e que poderia trabalhar e viver em paz, sem preocupar-se com o misto ridículo de sensações que vivia quando estava próximo ao ruivo. Um grande erro! Pensar em Grell Sutcliff começou a se tornar rotina em sua vida. Começou a agir de forma inconsciente, adentrando as dependências do Departamento de _Shinigamis_ e involuntariamente procurando algum vermelho berrante que denunciasse a presença do ruivo. Isso virou um péssimo costume. Seu orgulho nunca o deixaria dizer absolutamente nada.

Percebia o olhar perdido de Sutcliff, todas às vezes que seus olhos encontravam a face inexpressiva que ele exibia.

E aquilo começou a perdurar tempo demais.

Sentiu aquele vermelho apagar-se pouco a pouco. Assim como todas as barreiras que construíra arduamente ao redor de seus sentimentos. Porém, William optou por não dizer palavra alguma.

O que Grell Sutcliff sentia, não era da sua conta. Por mais que o estado deplorável que o _Shinigami _se encontrava, fizesse seu coração doer ao ponto de querer arrancá-lo do próprio corpo.

_Ah, o orgulho..._

Spears sabia que seu extremo chegaria em breve e que ele não aguentaria toda aquela situação. Passou a ouvir os cochichos a acerca do novo Grell que se apresentava ali. Sério e controlado. E Will sabia muito bem os porquês da maioria dos integrantes do Departamento de _Shingamis_ estarem lhe observando tanto.

Não era um segredo. Todos sabiam que Grell Sutcliff amava William. E William? _Era orgulhoso._

Tal orgulho fora capaz de cegar suas próprias decisões. Queria acreditar que sentia apenas ódio por Grell. Detestava tudo no ruivo chamativo, pois nada que havia nele fazia algum sentido. Queria odiá-lo pela atrevida proximidade e agora queria odiá-lo por estar tão longe de si. Apenas queria odiá-lo de qualquer forma.

Queria acreditar que o _primeiro amor_ não existia. _Amar e ser amado eram apenas um mito_.

Orgulho era a sua _realidade_. Então seria o _orgulho_ que iria prevalecer.

— Sutcliff, voltarei a repetir. Seus relatórios estão atrasados. – Era apenas palavras carregadas de desprezo, ocultado tudo o que realmente queria dizer.

_"Porque está assim?"_

— Perdão, Will. Até o fim do expediente eu te entrego. – Mal sabia que Grell tornara-se tão parecido consigo mesmo. Frio e orgulhoso. E indubitavelmente, aquilo doera bastante. Fitou o rosto inexpressivo do ruivo, como se esperasse que sua situação gritasse como o seu coração estava.

_"Estou assim por sua causa."_

— Não demore. – Respondeu seco, dando-lhe as costas e deixando a sala do subordinado. Palavras deixavam de ser necessárias. William pouco a pouco entendera a mudança repentina de Grell. Pois aquilo começava a ser doloroso em si mesmo.

_"Eu não posso corresponder a você. Desculpe-me."_

Ferir o próprio orgulho era quase questão de altruísmo. William T. Spears não conseguia ser assim. Preferia conviver com a nova expressão indiferente que Grell exibia – _mesmo que seu próprio interior estivesse em cacos_ – do que confessar abertamente aquilo que reprimia de todas as formas. Sem dúvidas, seria fácil voltar onde estava; mandar tudo para o inferno e agarrar o maldito _Shinigami _ali mesmo. Apenas para que ele entendesse o quando o amava.

Mas ainda existia o orgulho. _Sim, ainda existia._

— Eu te amo. – Sussurrou inconscientemente para o vazio do corredor. Não se recriminara pelas três palavras ditas. Era a única verdade que perdurava naquele momento.

Grell Sutcliff fora seu _primeiro amor_. E mesmo que quisesse negar...

_Seria o único._

Recuou paulatinamente, retornando a porta da sala onde estivera anteriormente. Passou a observar silenciosamente o movimentar apático de Grell, enlevando a cabeça para lhe observar curiosamente.

— Algum problema, Will?

_Eram apenas três palavras. Nada mais._

— _Vá para casa_, Sutcliff. – Deixou sua voz ecoar pelo recinto, enquanto retomava os passos de antes. – Amanhã você termina.

Dedicou-se a vagar pelo corredor vazio, perdido no mar de devaneios que invadiu sua mente. Aquele confessar nunca sairia de sua boca. Mesmo se toda aquela situação corroesse seu interior por completo. Mesmo que Grell o abandonasse para sempre. Mesmo que definhasse por cada minuto perdido.

Talvez, algum _dia_ pudesse ceder. Quem sabe.

_Ainda existia o orgulho._


End file.
